


two whole-ass boyfriends

by JadenGrace1



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Klunk - Freeform, M/M, Rated T for language, Texting, Voltron Bingo 2018, and for Lance's winky faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: they’re out there: shiro help meTired ™: Keith? What’s wrong, are you okay?they’re out there: im having EmotionsTired ™: Ah, so it’s that kind of emergency.~~~aka Keith's boyfriends love him very much and he gets Overwhelmed





	two whole-ass boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Round one of Voltron Bingo! Specifically, I'm using it to fill the Confessions square on my Heith card and the Emotional Support square on my Klance card. You can find a link to all my cards in the end notes.
> 
> This is really short, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Edit: over 100 kudos!!! y’all are making me tear up in this parking lot ahhhhh thank you so much!!!!!

**they’re out there** to **Tired ™** **_(3:34 PM)_**

 

**they’re out there:** shiro help me

 

**Tired ™:** Keith? What’s wrong, are you okay?

 

**they’re out there:** im having Emotions

 

**Tired ™:** Ah, so it’s that kind of emergency.

 

**they’re out there:** shut up

**they’re out there:** its just…

**they’re out there:** i have two, shiro

 

**Tired ™:** Two…?

 

**they’re out there:** two whole-ass boyfriends

 

**Tired ™:** Two ‘whole-ass’ boyfriends?

 

**they’re out there:** ok so i might be spending too much time on the internet

**they’re out there:** but that doesnt take away from the problem at hand   
  


**Tired ™:** And... having two boyfriends is a problem?

 

**they’re out there:** /yes/

 

**Tired ™:** Why?

 

**they’re out there:** because theyre both too good for me!!

**they’re out there:** i feel like ive gotten more affection in the last few months than i have in my entire life

 

**Tired ™:** Keith…

 

**they’re out there:** noo don’t be sad, shiro

**they’re out there:** i didn’t mean it like

**they’re out there:** ugh

**they’re out there:** i just

 

**Tired ™:** Hey, it’s okay. Take your time.

 

**they’re out there:** ugghhhhhhhhhh

**they’re out there:** this is how i die shiro

**they’re out there:** heart attack at 22 because i never learned how to properly accept and reciprocate affection

**they’re out there:** rip Keith Akira Kogane, sad emo fuck

**they’re out there:** that’s what my tombstones gonna say

 

**Tired ™:** Okay, calm down kiddo.

 

**they’re out there:** i !! can’t !! calm !! down !!

 

**Tired ™:** Alright, what’s really going on here.

 

**they’re out there:** i just…

**they’re out there:** do you think they know that i love them? like, so much??? im so bad at expressing my feelings and im just worried that they dont know how much i love them because im terrible with words and they deserve to know every second of every day how amazing they are and i still have no idea what they see in me because theyre just so warm and im like a cold lumpy rock but they still show me all this affection and a lot of the time its not even big things sometimes they just say things and it makes my heart smile and shiro please help im literally dying i cant do this theyre too good im melting alsdkjfal;skfdadfj”

 

**Tired ™:** Okay, 1). You’ve got it so bad Keith, holy shit.

 

**they’re out there:** sHUT uP I KNOW

 

**Tired ™:** 2). Have you ever told them any of this? Even through, like, text or something?

 

**they’re out there:** …………..no…….

 

**Tired ™:** Keith.

**Tired ™:** Buddy.

**Tired ™:** Are you serious.

 

**they’re out there:** LISTEN SHIRO

**they’re out there:** IVE TRIED BUT WHENEVER I TRY TO MAKE WORDS HAPPEN MY HEART EXPLODES AND MY BRAIN STOPS WORKING AND

**they’re out there:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**Tired ™:** You really put the “disaster” in disaster gay, don’t you.

 

**they’re out there:** NOT HELPING SHIRO

 

**Tired ™:** You know what? Fine.

**Tired ™:** Give me like… 2 minutes.

 

**they’re out there:** wait what?

**they’re out there:** 2 minutes?

**they’re out there:** shiro?

**they’re out there:** shrio what are you doing im suddenly filled with anxiety

 

* * *

 

**Tired ™** to  **best bi** , **gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** **_(4:03 PM)_ **

 

**Tired ™** sent  _ keith.jpeg _

**Tired ™** sent  _ kogane.jpeg _

**Tired ™** sent  _ human.jpeg _

**Tired ™** sent  _ disaster.jpeg _

 

**Tired ™:** My brother is an idiot but he loves you guys very much, just fyi.

 

**best bi:** SHIROT IM DYIHGN

**best bi:** KEITH BABHY

**best bi:** MY HEART

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** i’m literally sobbing

 

**Tired ™:** Just… be gentle with him, okay?

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** of course, Shiro

 

**best bi:** ;)))))))))))))

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** LANCE

 

 **Tired ™:** LANCEI MEANT EMOTIONALLY.

 

 **best bi:** alkdjfalsdfskdl aNYWAYS THANKS SHIRO BYE

 

* * *

 

**best bi** to  **gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** **_(4:09 PM)_ **

 

**best bi:** “they just say things and it makes my heart smile”

**best bi:** -clutches chest-

**best bi:** hello 911 i’ve gone into cardiac arrest bc mY BOYFRIEND IS TOO CUTE wHaT tHe FuCk

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** Lance where are you

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** I’m picking you up and we’re going to cuddle our idiot boyfriend

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** if i don’t hug him immediately i am going to explode

 

**best bi:** yES HUNK PLS

**best bi:** i’m at the library on 5th

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** k, just about to leave target now

 

**best bi:** ooh did u grab the weird seaweed things he likes

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** and his nasty strawberry oreos, way ahead of you

 

**best bi:** Hunk, have i ever mentioned that i Fucking Love You

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** Yes <3 and it’s always appreciated

 

**best bi:** sPEAKING OF APPRECIATION

**best bi:** while we’re cuddling keith hostage we gotta let him know that /we/ know that he loves us

**best bi:** that it’s okay he doesn’t use words like we do, that we see it in his actions

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** “cuddling keith hostage” hell yes

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** and yeah, definitely. i’m just getting in the car so we can talk game plan when i pick you up

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** <333

 

**best bi:** u got it hunky <33333

 

* * *

 

**they’re out there** to  **Tired ™** **_(10:17 PM)_ **

 

**they’re out there:** SHIRO

 

**Tired ™:** Yes, Keith?

 

**they’re out there:** …...thank you

 

**Tired ™:** Of course, kiddo. Love you.

 

**they’re out there:** takashi shirogane you get that affection aWAY FROM ME

 

**Tired ™:** Nope. You’re stuck with it.

 

**they’re out there:** Disgusting ™ 

**they’re out there:** …

**they’re out there:** (love you too)

 

**Tired ™:** Aww, they /can/ learn.

 

**they’re out there:** that’s it. this family is cancelled

  
**Tired ™:** Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first ever chatfic! And my first time writing klunk, which is a shame because klunk is wonderful.
> 
> Anyways, like I said before, this was written for Round One of Voltron Bingo, and you can see all of my cards here: http://fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.tumblr.com/post/178835884577/guess-what-my-dudes-ya-boi-has-signed-up-to
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think, and let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more fics written in this kind of chat/messaging style.
> 
> Hope you guys have a great day!


End file.
